


花醉红尘

by paradox_genie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_genie/pseuds/paradox_genie
Summary: 小农夫和花仙的爱情故事





	花醉红尘

一片绿油油的稻田里，有着一个男子正在田中忙活，戴着斗笠看不清楚样貌。

今天是万里无云的好天气，村里的妇女都拿了自家的被褥出来晒。这群女人聚在一起，七嘴八舌地闲话家常。

突然其中一个女人注意到田中的正在工作的男子，似乎想起什么，「唉！你们快看啊，是王一博！我告诉你们啊，我昨晚看见王一博的媳妇在和隔壁村的李元幽会！！」，那女人装着一副语不惊人死不休的表情说着。

另一个女人附和着，「对啊，我也撞见过，真是不知羞耻！」

「不知道他知不知道啊？」

「哪能不知道啊？连白天他媳妇都敢和男人勾搭了！！」

「不过也真可惜了，这么俊俏的一个小子，竟然不能.....唉。」

三姑六婆的嗓门其实很大，王一博一字一句都听的很清楚，那些话像一根一根的刺一样刺进他的心里，只好更专注在工作上，把头上的斗笠拉得更低。

他知道他娘子偷人，有时更是正大光明在他面前勾三搭四，但是他不想阻止，更确切的说是他无力阻止。

王一博，正值弱冠之年，可是他….

不能人道…

虽然出生在农家，可是王一博面容清秀，身材挺拔，是个俊美的男子，也念过书，一点也不土里土气，村里头不知道多少姑娘想嫁给他。

他娘还在世的时候，左挑右选地帮他物色了个媳妇，娶了进门。

这媳妇名叫翠儿，是他们村里有名的美人，那年年纪刚及笄，父母就帮她做了媒，嫁给了王一博。

本来能嫁给王一博，翠儿也是满心欢喜，没想到洞房花烛的那一夜，王一博居然进房掀了盖头后，留她一个人在房里独眠。

翠儿本来以为是自己做错了什么事惹自己的夫君不高兴，自己拉下脸来向王一博道歉及求欢。一开始王一博只是闪躲，或是推脱，最后觉得瞒不过了，才告诉翠儿真正的原因，他没有办法行夫妻之事。

一开始知道的时候，翠儿惊讶了一下，不过还是抱着一丝希望，试图打听一些壮阳的方子，炖了一些补药给王一博吃。可是什么药方都试过了，一点用也没有，双腿间那物事还是软绵绵的，最后久了也就放弃了。

王一博也很懊恼，他不知道自己怎么会有这个毛病，只记得长到十三四岁时，别的男孩子几乎常常都要清洗被褥，自己却从来没洗过，也不知道哪里出了问题。

曾经想过自己是不是喜欢男人，因为对着翠儿的身子，只觉得害羞，却没有什么像村里大人说的浑身发热的感觉，所以便到了勾栏院找了小倌。那小倌人长得挺好看的，还使尽了浑身解数挑逗自己，结果证明小倌也无法使自己的小兄弟有反应。

帮王一博娶了这门媳妇没多久，他娘就去世了。因为王一博千求万求拜托翠儿帮他保守这个守密，所以到他娘去世之前，她都还不知道自己的儿子无法传宗接代。

之后翠儿对待他的态度变得越来越差，王一博知道翠儿怨他，毕竟翠儿才十六岁，这么年轻就跟了他守了活寡，所以他并不生气翠儿的态度，翠儿想和其他男人在一起，他也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。

他对翠儿没有夫妻之间的感情，对于翠儿他没有喜欢也没有厌恶，只是觉得有一份愧疚。

这一日，王一博忙完田中的工作，准备到后山拾些柴火。他其实很喜欢在农暇之余到后山走走，后山风景清幽，空气清新，总能让人暂时忘却那些烦心事。

后山有一幽清潭，水深及腰，潭水冰凉清澈，可从水面直视到潭底。在夏日午后，王一博有时会将鞋脱去，将双脚浸入潭中，整日在田中工作的疲劳都一扫而空，让人神清气爽。

王一博往那清潭走去，还没到，就听到有水声，这地方算隐密，平常鲜有人迹，莫非是猴子在戏水？

走近一看，王一博不禁吓了一跳，赶紧躲在树后面。

一个人正在潭中沐浴，那个人的长发随意挽成一个髻，露出整个背部，背上的肌肤光洁白皙，连接着不盈一握的纤腰，几乎能想象的圆润的俏臀，让王一博觉得浑身生出一股奇异的感觉。

那人转过身来，王一博见他胸前平坦，原来是个男人，再看向他的脸，王一博从来不知道男人可以有这样的一张脸，那是一张比女人还美的脸蛋，高挺的鼻子，粉嫩的红唇，再配上长长的睫毛，还有隐藏在睫毛下那双透着水灵的大眼睛。

王一博不禁看的痴了，向下望去，光洁平坦的腹部，似乎还能隐约看见柔软的细毛。

整个身体都热热的，王一博忽然闻到一股奇异清新的花草香味，只觉得一阵热流往下腹涌去，低头向下一看，自己的分身正高高挺起，将裤子撑起一个帐棚，哪还有平常萎靡不振之势？

只见那男人爬上潭边一块平坦的大石头上，扯过他放在潭边的衣服，铺在石头上，接而在上一丝不挂仰躺着。

本来躺着不动的男人，慢慢地用双手抚摸自己，那男人修长的手指挑逗玩弄着自己胸前的粉蕾，一手滑向已半硬的分身抚弄着，嘴里还溢出诱人的呻吟，那止不住的喘气声和低吟声回荡在林子里。

这让王一博再也忍受不住，分身已胀得发痛，伸手往下身探去，握着了柱身，不住地摩擦套弄。

那男人的手越动越快，最后猛地弓起了背，然后浑身发软似地躺回了石头上。

看着这最后一幕，王一博最后快速地搓摩了几下，忽然觉得腰眼一麻，一道道处子精华全溅在树干上了。

还没从高潮的余韵中清醒，却见那男人已经起身穿衣，朝着另一头离开，王一博只能愣愣地望着那男人的背影出神。

最后王一博失魂落魄地走回了家，连柴火都忘了捡，当然免不了翠儿的一顿唠叨。但回到家后的王一博心不在焉，翠儿说的什么，他一句也没有听进去，最后翠儿骂累了也懒得理他，自个儿进房去了。

夜间，躺在床铺上，王一博却一点也没倦意，张着眼睛直勾勾地看头顶的帐子。想到今天在后山发生的事真的好像梦一样，遇到了一个美丽的男人在潭中沐浴，接下来自己居然对那个男人有了反应，一想到这，王一博高兴自己终于不再是个没用的男人，可是这事真的好生奇怪。

王一博心里全是那男人的身影，所以隔日一下工，他便急急忙忙地往后山跑去。可是到了那里却不见那个美人，接下来几天也是如此，王一博觉得一阵失落，开始怀疑那天只是个梦。

他下定决心今天是最后一次来寻那个男人，幸运地，男人出现了，还是在潭中沐浴。

王一博心里一高兴，不小心走得太急，踩碎了小树枝，发出啪的一声，在幽静的山林里很是清楚，那男人马上一个翻身上岸，抽过放置一旁的丝衣披在自己身上，“是谁？”

见已经被人发现，王一博只好从树丛后面走出，满脸通红地抓抓头，“对不起啊，这位公子，我不是故意要偷看的。我上山捡柴火，刚好路过这里听到有水声，所以....”

那男人看到王一博着急的样子，脸上漾出了笑意，走近了些，“我叫肖战，你叫什么名字？”

见那男子问他名字，王一博愣了一下才回答：“王一博。”

“王公子，你住在这里吗？”，肖战看着他礼貌地问。

王一博却被他问得有些尴尬，忙挥着手，「我只是个粗人，别叫我王公子，怪别扭的！」

肖战歪头想了一下，笑着对他说：“我看你年纪应该比我小，那我就叫你一博好了，你叫我战哥吧！”

“战哥...”，王一博搔搔头，不好意思地叫了一声。

肖战看王一博那傻愣愣的样子，不禁又笑了。这一笑，王一博只觉天旋地转，本来躲在树丛后面离肖战有一段距离，就已经觉得他好美，现在近距离看着他，只觉得他美的不可方物，所有东西在他身旁都黯然失色。

王一博看肖战看得傻了，一句话也不说，就知道直勾勾地盯着人看。

肖战被他看得有些不好意思，脸颊泛起些许红晕，“一博，为什么直盯着我看...”

这一说，才将王一博从浮想连篇中拉回神，“对不起...我从来没看过像哥那么好看的人...”

王一博性子直接，加上年纪不大，说话不懂得修饰，常常是心里所想，嘴上就那么说出来了。听到这么直接的赞美肖战耳朵都红了，抿着嘴偷看眼前的年轻人。

王一博没注意到肖战的反应，直接问出他想问的事，“战哥，我就住在前面的那个小村子。可是以前从来没见过你，你是外地人？”

“我最近才搬来的，因为想换个环境生活。”

王一博点点头，“哥现在住在哪里？”

“离这不远，下次带你到我家坐坐！”，肖战笑了笑。

俩人坐在树荫下说话，不知说了多久，只觉得越聊越投机，直到太阳渐渐变的昏黄，肖战抖抖衣服站起身来，“对不起啊！一博，天色也不早了，我也该回去了！”

“战哥，山里危险，要不要我送你一程？”，肖战看起来有些弱不禁风的样子，而且又是外地人，人生地不熟的，王一博担心他一个人在山里不知道会不会出什么事。

“不用了，我不会有事的，放心吧！一博，你也快下山吧，小心点...”

“嗯”，听到肖战关心的话语，王一博心里不禁一暖。

肖战转身便要离去，王一博像想起什么一样，急忙叫住他，“战哥！”

肖战停下脚步回望着王一博，“一博，怎么了吗？”

“那个...明天哥你还会来这里吗？”，王一博有些羞赧地问。

肖战看着王一博，微笑着点点头。


End file.
